battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Xylvania
, Kommandant Ubel, and Kaiser Vlad.]] Xylvania is a nation-state in the battalion war series, roughly based on the World War I era German Empire. It lies in the north east of the second continent (which also has the Dune Sea on it). Even though it is said that Xylvania has been repeatedly defeated and occupied (and thus humiliated in the eyes of the Xylvanians), it still seems to control a big territory, although alot of their historical land is part of the Western Frontier. German Empire Basis "Kaiser" was the WWI German Emperor's title, "Kaiser" Literally "Emperor". In Battalion Wars, Kaiser Vlad is the leader of Xylvania. Ubel, had referred to Vlad as "Herr Kaiser" ("Herr" being german for "Mr" or "Sir"). Countess Ingrid was often referred to as "Fräulein"(="Young Woman", "Misses") Ingrid. The Xylvanian war machinery as well as the uniforms are more or less styled after Imperial- or Nazi-Germany. For instance the Rifle Grunts carry stylized MP40s and wear gas masks. Other infantry units, such as the Minigun Veterans or Acid gas Veterans, wear pickelhauben, and the Rocket veteran wears a Stahlhelm, and carry a panzerfaust. As well, military "habitudes" of Xylvania are a satirical interpretation of imperial and nazi Germany warfare. Very often Xylvanian leaders use the tactics of unexpected invasions and pre-emptive strikes and break treaties and alliances at will. History Long Ago, The Iron Legion of Old Xylvania, led by Lord Ferrok, attempted to conquer the world, but was stopped by The Solar Empire. During the following centuries, Xylvania became rather unimportant on the global level. It appears that it has been controlled by and traded between the two new superpowers, the Tundran Territories and the Western Frontier, a reference to the partition and occupation of Germany after WWII (the events of the 20th century are completely mixed in the BW universe, so that the humiliation of Xylvania is presented as the origin of modern Xylvanian Imperialism and not as the consequence). Kaiser Vlad wanted Xylvania to burst back into global politics. For this he made the Xylvanians build a powerful military. The necessary industrialisation for doing so transformed Xylvania into a toxic wasteland. Kaiser Vlad twice attempted to lead modern Xylvania to conquer the world, claiming it was "Xylvania's Destiny". Trivia *In the Western Frontier Xylvanian citizens are reffered to as Xers, this re-enforced the frontier's American-sterotype as, in World War 2 Americans called Japanese citizens "Japs" *The "Sword of Honor", symbol of the Xylvanian forces, is an obvious imitation of the German Iron Cross. *In the original project, Combat Zeppelines were supposed to be an integral part of the Xylvanian Air forces, since it is another rather comical stereotype to associate these vulnerable and uneffective yet impressive airships with the German Empire and later with the Nazis. *The main color used in Xylvanian uniforms is dark blue, possibly as a reference to the Prussian military tradition. *It's clear that Kommandant Ubel was originally supposed to be called "Kommandant Übel" ('übel' being german for 'filthy'), but for simplification the Umlaut was removed. *They were originally intended to have a unit called the APC. This was dropped from the final game. *Xylvania haves some references to the World War 2 Nazi Germany,such as the Assault Rifles of the Rifle Grunts,that remembers the MP-40 submachinegun,the artillery piece that looks like the mighty Flak 88 and the assaut regiments with bazooka veterans "ZZ",a clear reference to the nazi elite brigade "SS". The Minigun is also nicknamed "Vlad's Buzz Saw", which is like the MG-42 that was nicknamed "Hitler's Buzz Saw". *Just as they Iron Legion ancestors,the Xylvanians also look like humanoids.They have very white skin,and red eyes,remembering the popular Death picture. Category:Nations